


demigod herald of the force

by thunder20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Demigods, F/F, F/M, HoO - Freeform, Jedi, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, PJO, Sith, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: space dog fighting? cool. super hot plasma laser swords that can cut through anything? awesome. a prophecy? fuck me! wait..what is this about a half sister? the force? he can use the force? demigods in space.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson/multi





	demigod herald of the force

“ represents talking  
‘ represents thoughts

I own nothing, star wars is the property of george lucas and disney  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the property of rick riordan, and whoever else owns it. I make no money from this. This disclaimer goes for the whole book.

See bottom for more notes

Third person

In the vast and darkened vacuum of space, a large ship could be seen flying, this ship is known as a J-type three hundred and twenty seven Nubian Royal Starship. This, was the ship of queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala, the elected monarch of the system of Naboo. 

The ship was on it’s way to Coruscant, the heart of the republic, in order to appeal to the galactic senate, to remove the illegal occupation of the Trade Federation, which had blockaded and invaded Naboo. 

The senate was her only hope to see her people be freed, and to live. Padmé herself was rather anxious and apprehensive, hoping the senate would act quick and decisive, despite the claim of one of her Jedi protectors, the master, Qui Gon Jinn, who reluctantly stated to Padmé, to not get her hopes up, for the senate can take a while to vote. 

The ship crashed yet again, this time, though, the ship crashed on the planet Terra (Earth), due to the Toydarian’s sabotage, from losing his slave, and the parts for their new hyperdrive. 

Qui Gon looked at the queen, in disguise, and told her to, “brace yourself, we are going down, we are in for a rough landing.” the young queen looked at the Jedi, and nodded her head. As the ship started to descend, the pilot was able to land hit safely, if not a bit roughly. 

The idiot Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, looked at everyone, piped out, “heysa, wesa alive, meso happy.” the Jedi padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi, looked at the Gungan with sheer disgust on his face. Kenobi shook his head and walked over to his master, Qui Gon, and asked him, “well, what do we do now master? According to our information, the locals here are relatively primitive, especially in terms of technology, and we can’t communicate with either the republic, nor the Jedi. I think we might actually be stranded here?” 

The master Jedi shook his head, and pondered for a moment, “hm, I guess we will just have to go out and speak to someone, we aren’t gaining anything by staying here, so let’s just go out and find out what we are dealing with, for starters, as well as what we have to work with, okay? Once that is done, then we will ask about things such as lodging, and food, if that is okay with the queen?” the Jedi asked, with the last part being directed to the young handmaiden, who happened to be the queen in disguise, not that he knew that, at least, not to Padmé’s knowledge, that is. 

Padmé thought for a moment, and while she knew it was logical, and she would authorize and agree with it, she still had to keep up appearances, so she said aloud, “I will go and confer with the queen, and I shall return with her answer, please excuse me?” the inexperienced monarch then left quickly, only to return in under an hour. She looked at the two Jedi, and told them her answer, “after making our plight known to her majesty, her highness agrees with you, master Jedi, it is quite prudent that we move now, while we are able to, although the queen wishes to be vigilant and extra careful, as well as discreet, since we are not sure who or what is the ruler here, nor are we aware of how things get handled here. My queen also insists that I accompany you here as well, since you are acting on behalf of our people, it is only right that I be there, to represent them.” 

The master Jedi just nodded, and just as he and the young newly elected queen in disguise were about to leave, a small, young, and excitable bundle of energy damn near tackled the Jedi to the ground. After regaining his bearings, he sighed exasperatedly, because the bundle was a young, blonde girl, by the name of Anita Skywalker, who, in the Jedi master’s own opinion, was the chosen one of the force. 

The chosen one of the force, was a prophecy spoken down through the Jedi order, for many, many years, almost dating all the way back to the formation of the order. (1)

Anita, was born through the will of the force, by influencing the midichlorians, to create life inside the womb of a virgin. Just like the prophecy foretells, “A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored.” 

Thus, the reason master Jinn believes this girl is the chosen one, the one who will unite the light and the dark. She who shall walk the path of the gray, dwelling among neither Jedi, nor Sith, no she will walk her own path, a one forged for those who wield both sides, and understand both sides. 

Qui Gon was broken out of his deep thoughts, when he heard Anita yell in his ear, “MASTER JINN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!” once the ringing had finally subsided, the Jedi glared at the impudent child, with half a mind to bend her over his knee. 

“Ani, if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask, or if I wasn’t paying attention, you could have shook my shoulder or something, there was no need to yell, after all, we don’t want to give the locals here the wrong impression, of which I have no doubt that we already did, thanks to your yelling.” the Jedi scolded the insolent little brat. 

Anita looked rather put out, and sheepish, as she stared guiltily up at both the Jedi and the pretty queen from Naboo, who was also glaring at her, ‘honorary little sister’, “Ani, that was rude, you should know better!” the queen scolded her.

The young girl just looked down at her the ground, while she took her right foot and nudged the ground with it. She then looked up at Jinn, and said, “I'm sorry master, but you weren’t listening when I kept trying to get your attention, so I yelled, because I thought it would work.”  
Qui Gon just sighed, and gave her a pat on her head and told her, “no harm done, this time, however, next time, I expect you to be more respectful, am I clear, Ani?”

The little girl just smiled and nodded. With that the trio then walked out of the ship, down the ramp, and on into town. They were taken aback, by all the houses, and weirdly mechanical speedsters. (2)

They then noticed, a giant building, that towered over all of the others, by several times over. Just as they were about to head over to it, thinking it was the headquarters, they were stopped by a beautiful young woman. This woman, had long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice, light tanned skin tone. She appeared to be no older than thirty years of age, despite being thirty five. (3)

The woman then introduced herself, “hello, my name is Sally, are you guys okay? You look a little lost, and out of place.” the trio were shocked, at how easily this woman was able to figure out that they were confused.

“please, allow me to help you, since the three of you look like you could use a little, my home is right up the road here, follow me.” she then walked past them, and headed up past a few houses. Once she got to the door, she took her key, and unlocked it, after opening the door, she held it open for the three of them to enter the house. 

As she passed through the doorway, after shutting and locking the door, she turned to them, and said, “please have a seat.” Padmé and Anita sat on the love seat, while Qui Gon sat on the spare recliner, while Sally asked them, “would you guys like anything to drink? Anything to eat, perhaps?” Anita and Padmé both asked for a glass of water, same with Qui Gon, although all three declined anything to eat.

Sally then looked at the three of them, and asked, “so where are you guys from, and what are you looking for? You’re not from around here, not dressed like that, and definitely not with those weapons, not to mention, that giant space ship you landed here.” 

Padmé just looked at Qui Gon and hoped he could answer the polite woman’s questions. Meanwhile, the Jedi looked at the woman, and felt something about her was rather off. Anita just looked at her, almost as if she never quite encountered anything like her, while also having a look of recognition in her eyes, as if she remembered this woman, somehow.

Qui Gon began to explain to Sally, just who they were, why they were here, and what they were looking for. After hearing his tale, and being shown proof in the form of his light saber, Sally pondered her next move. She was afraid that the only way to help these nice strangers, was to ask the gods, for she believed they would be the only ones who could fix this ship, but she was not sure how such a request would be received. 

Zeus was an asshole, same with Ares, Dionysus, and Hades. Hera, Artemis, Athena were bitches, same with Aphrodite. Demeter could care less, well maybe not, if cereal were involved. Hephaestus might, but it would depend on whether or not Zeus approved. Apollo could be an ass, it depends on his mood. Hermes is okay. Hestia is sweet and would want to help. Artemis would try and get Padmé and Anita to join her hunt, as well as go on a crusade, to try and recruit all of the females in the galaxy into her cult of eternal servitude. 

“hm, maybe I should try and speak to Percy. He might be able to help” Sally mused aloud. Anita perked up at that, as did Padmé, “I'm sorry, but who is Percy?” they asked. 

“oh, he is my son, he should be here soon, if you wish to meet him. He is a bit older than you though, Padmé.” Sally told the pair, and one could just hear the love and fondness she held towards her son, in her tone.

“is there any way he can help us? I do not wish to be a bother, nor do I wish to impose upon you, but this is a grave matter of importance, lives are at stake here.” the Jedi spoke. Sally looked at him, and just nodded at him, “I can’t promise you help, but I can promise, that he will try his hardest to help you.”

Not even a few minutes later, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a man of six foot and three inches. He had long, messy, raven black hair, along with deep, mesmerizing sea green eyes, that just swirled with emotions, such as love, courage, passion, strength, joy, mischief, and wisdom. His skin was a deep, rich sun kissed tan. His muscles were nice and compact, while he wasn’t huge and buff, like body builders, no one could say he didn’t have muscles. On his face, sat a trouble maker, lopsided, crooked smile. All in all? Padmé found him very handsome. (4) 

When Percy locked his eyes upon everyone in the room, he uttered one word, “oh”

1\. ) I know this probably doesn’t match up with the date in cannon, guess what? This ain’t cannon, it’s fanfiction.

2.) no one from the star wars universe, knows what vehicles, such as cars and stuff, are, they think they are just different forms of speeders.

3.) since it doesnt say online anywhere, then I am just going with the assumption, that sally was eighteen when she got pregnant with Percy, and had him at the end of the year.

4.) I know some of his description doesn’t match, so what? Fanfiction.

5.) pairings. Any suggestions? Most likely percy/female multi.

6.) all I know from star wars, is from the original trilogy and the prequel trilogy, and the sequel trilogy, which I don’t know if I will write about, and I know a bit about the clone wars tv show.

7.) what should Percy and the other demigods midichlorian count be?

8.) should Percy be immortal, half imortal (only dying in battle), or not immortal?

9.) should he be a god reborn? Lemme know things you guys like and or want to see

Feel free to read and enjoy, lemme know what you all think.

later


End file.
